revenge
by Kagmaru
Summary: Kagome needs money, Sesshoumaru wants revenge. Together they both get what they want plus something more.
1. How did I end up here?

Revenge

Ch 1 How did I end up here?

"How did I end up here?"

That's what Kagome thought for the hundredth time, as she walked down Ports Alley in the worst part of town.

Kagome looked down at her watch it was only 11:30 at night.

She could not believe she had only been walking thirty minutes, but in those heels she felt like she'd been walking for hours. She still couldn't believe she was out here, as she thought back to what brought her there.

(FLASHBACK)

"Mama you wanted to talk to me" Kagome yelled as she walked in the door. It was her last day of class before graduation, and her mother had told her she need to talk to her after school and that it was very important, so Kagome rushed right home to see what was so important.

Her mother sat her down and said "Honey, you know how grandpa has been sick."

"Yes mama, I know he has been sick"

"Well dear, grandpa has been diagnosed with cancer."

Yume looked down at the floor and listened for Kagome's reaction.

It came immediately.

Kagome thought her world had come crashing down. Tears started streaming down her face as she let out a sorrowful sob.

Yume looked at her daughter and gently placed her arms around her.

Yume continued to talk, as Kagome only half listened.

"Kagome the medical bills are very expensive and the insurance does not cover it."

Kagome pick her head off her mother's lap and looked into her eyes and said "Oh mama how are we going to pay for grandpa's treatments.

Yume stood from the couch and walked behind it and sighed. Kagome watched her mother and knew something else was wrong. Yume sighed again and turned to her daughter and then said "we can pay for the bills, but it would be at your expense sweetheart."

"What do you mean mama?"

"Well before your father died he set up a trust fund for your college education, we could us that, but we couldn't afford to send you to college."

Kagome turned her back to her mother. She didn't know what to feel at the moment. She wanted nothing more that to say "sure mama you can use my trust fund."

But she wanted to go to college and study to be a writer; it had been her dream since she was nine and read her favorite poem by Langston Hughes.

Kagome was deep in thought when she heard her mother say

"That's ok dear we will figure out another way to pay the medical bills. I could take a second mortgage out on the shrine."

When she heard her mother says that Kagome realized she was being selfish. She ran to hug her mother and said "of course you can use my trust fund. I'll just get a job to pay for school."

"But honey you would need at least two jobs to pay for school."

"Don't worry mama it will work out."

"Some how"

Right then and there a little piece of Kagome died inside.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Now this is where she ended up. Standing on the corner of "the hooker stroll" as she liked to call it.

That's right ladies and gentlemen Kagome Higurashi is a prostitute, she thought sarcastically to herself.


	2. That Bitch!

Ch. 2 That Bitch!

"I can't believe that bastard had the nerve to try and buy my company from under me."

"Does he not know who I am. I'm Sesshoumaru Taisho, one of the riches men on this god forsaken earth."

Sesshoumaru was riding in his limo as he thought over long business meeting he just had. 'I need a release' he thought to himself. He quickly told the driver to go to his girlfriends of two years house. He couldn't believe that he had actually been with her that long.

"Kagura" as he said her name out loud he thought over their relationship. She was pretty, nothing special but there was something about her he was drawn to, maybe it was the fact she could ride his dick like a horse. Just thinking about it made his member stiffen.

He was so deep in thought that he did not notice the limo had stopped until the driver said they had arrived. Sesshoumaru got out of the limo and made his way to Kagura's studio apartment. He quickly removed his keys from his pocket and opened the door.

After entering Sesshoumaru looked around, but the apartment appeared to be empty. He was about to leave until his heard noises from upstairs. He swiftly made his way up the stairs and to Kagura bedroom. What he saw next made him see red. There on the bed was Kagura getting fucked by some guy. The guy was thrusting in and out of Kagura's pussy. All in all it would have been a very erotic scene, had it not been so disgusting to Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru was in a rage, his girl was fucking some jackass. The couple on the bed failed to notice that they had an audience.

Kagura was in her own world of pleasure, she had met this guy at her father's house and was instantly attracted to him. She hated to cheat on Sesshoumaru, he was the love of her life plus the fact that he was handsome and rich helped a lot. Sesshoumaru did things to her body that no man ever has, but she could not resist the temptation of the man currently fucking her. He was no Sesshoumaru in bed, but he was pretty damn close as she reached her third climax that night she screamed his name.

All Sesshoumaru could think to do was to kill the traitorous bitch, but Sesshoumaru refuse to lose control. The angry slowly begin to seep from his eyes as he slipped back on his cold mask. As he turns to leave making his way down the stairs, he hears Kagura climax and scream the bastard's name. A name he would never forget.

He made his way to the limo and told the driver to take him home. Sesshoumaru might not have shown it, but he was angry beyond belief. Oh yes he was livid and he would make that bitch pay if it was the last thing he did. He knew just the person to help him.

As he made his way home, he only had one thing on his mind……………

Revenge…….revenge on Kagura, and revenge on this Koga person for touching what belonged to him.

A/N: Please review

The next chapter will be longer I promise.


	3. Naraku and Miroku

Ch 3 Naraku and Miroku

Kagome was now walking down Ports Alley silently crying to herself sure she had a job at the local supermarket, but it was barely paying for the gas in her car. She decided to stay home and drive to school, because a dorm room would cost more money, but she still had to pay for school.

She made friends with a girl she worked with, Kagome told her about the situation. Yuri told Kagome that if she really needed the money and fast this was what she had to do, and the money was good. She would only have to have sex with a couple of guys and she would have the money for school. So that's exactly what Kagome was going to do. Get the money she needed and quite.

"Oh my god I can't believe I'm out here"

"Think about the money girl"

"Money"

"Money for school"

"Well well what do we have here?" said a voice from behind Kagome.

Kagome turned around only to see the most disgusting man she had ever seen.

He had greasy black hair and grimy clothes on.

"What's your name sweet thang?"

"Kagome"

"Well my name is Naraku and you working my corner lil mama and no one works this corner without me getting some of the profits."

Kagome was in shock, this creep was trying to pimp her, and she was in a total out rage.

"Get lost you slimy grease ball, you don't own this corner!"

"On the contrary I own this corner and the bitches that sell themselves on it."

Kagome didn't know what to do she wanted to tell this Naraku to get lost, but she didn't want him to hurt her so she did the only thing she could think of; she turned to walk away. But before she could leave he grabbed her arm.

"Hey let me go you creep." She yelled

But his grip only tighten.

"You're not going anywhere bitch!"

He was about to hit her, until he heard someone called out to him.

"Hey Naraku!"

Sesshoumaru entered his bedroom and pulled out his personal phonebook. He was looking for a specific number.

"Ah here it is."

Sesshoumaru went to his office and dial the number he was looking for.

(RING)

(RING)

(RING)

"Heylo"

"I need your help with something"

"Why hello to you to Sesshoumaru. How are you this fine evening?"

"Cut the pleasantries, I need you help"

"Oh I'm doing fine this evening."

"MIROKU"

"Yessssss"

"I don't have time for games"

"Ok ok what do you need?"

"Get over here"

"What's the magic word?"

"NOW"

"Fine fine I'll be there as soon as possible"

"Good" and Sesshoumaru hung up.

"Well goodbye to you to Sesshoumaru."

25 minutes later

(KNOCK)

(KNOCK)

Sesshoumaru open his front door and let Miroku in.

"What's the problem man?"

"Kagura"

"What's wrong with her?"

Sesshoumaru just looked at Miroku and remained silent. Miroku looked at his long time friend only to see a strange emotion flicker across his face only to disappear a moment later.

"The bitch's a slut"

His words were harsh, but his voice was emotionless.

"I hate to say this man but she probably has been cheating on you a long time" stated Miroku

"All she wanted was your money"

"Yeah well I want to make her pay, that's what I need you for"

"Ok what can I help you with?"

"Revenge"

"I want to make her jealous"

"Why not just breakup with her"

"I'm going to, but first I want to make her suffer"

"How are you going to do that?"

"I need a woman"

At Sesshoumaru's words Miroku became speechless. Miroku look at Sesshoumaru and said "you dog you're going to cheat on her and let he catch you in the act" giving Sesshoumaru a lecherous grin.

"More of less, something like that" Sesshoumaru stated before walking to his study.

Miroku followed him, still trying to figure out, why Sesshoumaru needed him.

As if reading his mind Sesshoumaru spoke up and said, "I need you to find a woman for me."

For the second time that night Miroku was shocked, but he soon recovered.

"Sesshoumaru you know plenty of women who would be at your beck and call"

"They lay themselves at your feet."

Sesshoumaru thought over what he said and then he spoke.

"I don't want them; they are fake, high class, and prudish women."

"I want someone real and different"

"That would drive Kagura crazy, losing me to someone so different"

"Plus I don't want to take the chance that Kagura will know the woman I pick"

"That's where you come in, you maybe a lech, but you have good taste in women, real women."

"So I need you to find me the perfect one. You have a special eye for them."

Miroku thought over what Sesshoumaru said, and then said "When do you need her by."

"The end of tonight, I want to start as soon as possible."

"WHAT" Miroku yelled "TONIGHT you gotta be kidding me?"

Sesshoumaru growled. "Lower your voice"

Miroku grinned nervously and quickly muttered "sorry."

Sesshoumaru glared at Miroku and said "shouldn't you be leaving."

"Yeah yeah, am going don't get your panties in a bunch"

(GROWL)

"Ok ok I'm going to find you a woman, my friend"

"I shall return."

Miroku left Sesshoumaru home. As he got into is car, he as thinking, where the hell am I going to find him a girl. Sure he knew plenty of women, but not any who would put up with Sesshoumaru's coldness and still let him use them for sex. Miroku kept pondering these things in his head until his cell phone rang.

"Heylo"

"Hey Miroku"

"Who's this?"

"It's me Sango"

"What's up Sango?"

"I need help, and you're the only one that I know that can help me"

'What is it with people needing my help tonight?' Miroku thought.

"What is it honey?" 'She sounds so desperate'

"I owe Naraku money again, he going to kill me if I don't pay him tonight."

"Sango how much do you owe him?"

"$200"

"God damn it Sango, what do you do with your money?"

"Fuck you; I have a child to feed." (Her brother)

"Sorry, I'll pay Naraku. You stay away from Ports Alley tonight; I don't want him to hurt you before I get a chance to pay him."

"Thanks so much, I owe you big time. This is twice you saved my life."

"You don't owe me anything, but when I pay him, I want you to stay away from him and Ports Alley. I'm going to help you find a better job, promise me ok"

"Yeah ok thanks"

"I'll call you when it's done.'

"Ok thanks again, bye."

"Bye love"

Miroku sighed he couldn't believe Sango was in trouble again, as he thought back to how he first met her.

(FLASHBACK)

Miroku was driving down Ports Alley, he was incredibly horny and he had no one that could help him out with his problem. So he did the only thing he could think of: cruise for a prostitute. Yeah he was ashamed but at the moment he really didn't care. He was checking out all the prospects when he spotted a man hitting a very beautiful woman. Being the gentlemen his mother raised him to be, he jumped out his car to help her.

"Hey stop that!"

"Leave her alone."

"Who the hell are you?" Yelled Naraku

"That's none of your business"

"Didn't your mother teach you not to hit females?"

"Well this whore belongs to me and I can beat the shit out of her if I want to."

"Who are you?" asked Miroku

"The name is Naraku, and I run this alley and these sluts."

"Well Mr. Naraku what seems to be the problem?"

"Not that it's any of your business but she owes me money" Naraku replied

Miroku looked at the girl. She looked totally helpless with tears running down her face. He decided right then and there he would protect her at all cost.

"How much does she owe you?"

Naraku couldn't believe it, this complete stranger was about to pay Sango's debt.

"$150"

Miroku beginning a wealth stock broker had no problem pulling the cash out of his wallet.

"Here" Miroku handed him the money.

Naraku quickly took the money. He was about to walk away when Miroku said

"How much for her the whole week?"

After those words left his mouth two people stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

Sango looked at the man as if he grew two heads, not only had he paid her debt, but he wanted her for the whole week. This has got to be too good to be true, she thought.

Naraku look at the Miroku up and down and reach the conclusion that he had to be rich. Naraku quickly thought it over and decided on a price.

"A thousand a night, so if you want her for a full week that's seven thousand dollars"

Sango look at Naraku as if he was crazy. She didn't make a thousand a night. She just knew this handsome guy was going to walk away and find another girl, but what she heard next made her want to get her hearing checked.

"You take a check?"

Naraku was shocked; he didn't really think this guy would pay seven thousand dollars. He decides this guy was trustworthy so he said "yeah I'll take a check."

Besides if it bounces then I'll kill the little bitch when she comes back, he thought to himself.

Miroku wrote Naraku a check and handed it to him. Miroku reached his hand out to take Sango's hand. She certainly took it and walked with him to his car.

"What's your name?"

"Sango"

"Lovely name for a lovely lady."

"My name is Miroku."

They drove in silent until Sango finally said something.

"You over paid for me"

Miroku look at her and gave her the sexiest smile she had ever seen and said "I would've paid ten thousand."

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Ever since then Miroku had been Sango's friend even though he wanted to be more. He knew she wasn't ready for a relationship. They spent the entire week getting to know each others life story. She was very surprise he didn't want to have sex with her. He had promise to take care of her no matter what. Once he paid Naraku this time he would get her a better job. He had begged her to quite but she refused because she needs the money, even though he said he would take care of her and her brother. He planned on asking her to move in with him.

Miroku pulled onto Port's Alley. He knew he would find Naraku there. As he drove down the alley he saw Naraku man handling another female. He was sick of this guy. Miroku quickly parked his car and walked over to Naraku and the girl.

"Hey Naraku!"

Naraku turn around he was about to see who dared call him out. When he spotted who it was, he smiled.

"Ah my old friend, how may I help you?"

Miroku rolled his eyes and said "Cut the crap"

"I see you are up to the same ole thing" as he pointed at Kagome

"Well I gotta keep these bitches in line."

"Who you calling a bitch you bastard?" Kagome call out.

Miroku looked at her and thought this one has spunk.

"I am here to pay what Sango owes you."

"Well well it looks like Sango found herself a savior."

"Whatever here" throwing the money at Naraku

"Stay away from her; this is the last time you will ever use her."

"Fine whatever, keep the little slut, I got myself another whore." Looking at Kagome

Kagome wanted to defend herself but what could she do, that's exactly what she was a whore, or that's what people thought she was.

"Come on you trick" Naraku stated as he tried to pull her away.

"Its time for me to break you in."

Kagome was sick of this guy, she tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go, so she punched him in the nose, and then kicked swept his feet from under him and he fell back to the sidewalk, and passed out.

Miroku could only laugh at this. This girl had spirit. She could give most women a run for their money, he thought to himself. Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head. He looked up to talk to the girl, but she had walked off.

"Hey wait up."

Kagome stop to let him catch up to her.

"What's your name?" Miroku asked her.

"Whatever you want it to be."

"I got a proposition for you."

"What else is new?" Kagome said sarcastically

"Not that kind of proposition."

Kagome stop walking and turned to Miroku.

"I'm listening, what kind of proposition."

"One that would get you off the street."

"I don't live on the street baka"

"Well anyway it would make you a lot of money."

"I don't sell drugs"

Miroku laughed at her "I don't either, this is totally legal."

"What is it then?"

"A friend of mine wants to get even with his girlfriend, and he needs a girl to help him, I don't know all the details, you would have to meet with him."

Kagome look at him in the eyes as she thought about it.

"I don't know."

"Come on its gotta be better that being out here."

"And he'll pay you."

"I guess so, but I get to set my own price."

"Deal"

"Come on you can meet him tonight."

"Kagome"

"Excuse me"

"My name is Kagome."

"Oh mine is Miroku."

"Nice to meet you Miroku." Kagome said and flash him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. (Beside Sango's)

"Same to you." Smiling right back as they made their way to Miroku's car.

"Oh Kagome"

"Yes"

"You might want to change clothes before you meet him."

"Ok"

"Oh and one more thing, you might want to leave out the fact you're a prostitute.


	4. The Meeting

Ch. 4 the Meeting

Miroku took Kagome home, so that she could change into something more presentable. After she had changed Miroku drove her to meet this friend of his.

"So what's this friend's name?"

"Sesshoumaru "

"Sesshoumaru, that's a funny name."  
"Killing Perfection"

"Accuse me"

"Oh killing perfection, that's what his name means."

"Well he can be deadly" Miroku said jokingly 

"Hold on he's dangerous"

"No no but he has an anger problem"  
"But really he's a puppy dog"

"Oh"   
"So what's he like then?"

"Well he is very different than other people; he kind of has to grow on you."  
"I've known him since high school, he can be a prick but once I got to know him he's the best friend I ever had."

"Sounds like you guys are really great friends, is that why you helping him?" 

"Yep, Kagura is a real bitch and her cheating on him really hurt him even if he doesn't show it."

"Well what's he look like?"

"The ladies think he's handsome." That's an understatement thought Miroku.

"Were here."

Kagome looked out her window and her mouth dropped.  
In front of her was the most beautiful home she had ever seen.

"Oh- My-God, that's the biggest house I have ever seen"  
"He lives here." 

"Yep"

"His house is the size of a country." 

"Maybe a small country" Miroku said while laughing.   
"Come on lets go met him."

Miroku and Kagome walked up to the door and Miroku rang the door bell.  
The door opened and there was a woman with short hair and wearing a very short maid's uniform.

The first thing that came to her mind was slut, but who was she to judge anyone.

"Ah Yura we need to see Sesshoumaru."

"Who's she?" Yura said glaring hatefully at Kagome.

"That's none of your business Yura, you're just the maid."  
"Now if you are through glaring at her, please direct us to Sesshoumaru, he's expecting me."

"He's in the study." Yura replied while moving out of their way.

Miroku and Kagome stepped inside the house. Once again Kagome was in awe, this Sesshoumaru person had a beautiful home on the inside as well as on the outside. They made their way to the study, and Miroku knocked on the door and awaited an answer.

"Enter" said a very smooth voice.

Miroku turned to Kagome and told her to wait at the door.  
Miroku walked in and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Hey buddy"

"Did you find someone?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth?

"Yes I did and I think you are going to be very happy."  
"Her name's Kagome and she's gorgeous" 

"Miroku my definition of gorgeous and yours are completely different."  
"You say anything with big breast is gorgeous." 

"I am hurt Sesshoumaru, well I'll just let you judge for yourself."  
"Kagome you can come in now" yelled Miroku 

Kagome walked into the room and looked at Miroku then at the man standing beside him.

"Damn" was the only thing that came out of her mouth. Miroku said this guy was handsome but he's sexy no change that he's a sexy god. Kagome eyed Sesshoumaru from head to toe. He had on Khaki slacks with a white collared Polo shirt. He's the prep type Kagome thought. Damn just my type. The most amazing thing that stood out to her was his hair, it was whitish sliver, and Kagome found herself wanting to run her fingers through it. His eyes were the next thing that caught her attention. They were gold as the amazing sun. Kagome felt like she was frozen in place as she got lost in his golden orbs.  
DON'T FALL IN LOVE GIRL, DON'T FALL IN LOVE GIRL, DON'T FALL IN LOVE GIRL.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Miroku cough.

Sesshoumaru was having similar thoughts. When Kagome walked through the door, Sesshoumaru was so caught up in her beauty he didn't even hear her say damn. Gorgeous didn't begin to describe her. She was flawless. She had perfect caramel skin, average height. This girl has a coke cola bottle body. Sesshoumaru felt his eyes traveling to her breast. They were very full. She's at least a D cup maybe a 32D, Sesshoumaru thought to himself. She had on a black halter top that clinged to her body like her skin. The halter top stopped just above her belly button which; just happen to be pireced. He moved on to her legs. She had wide thighs and a very shapely ass. Sesshoumaru felt himself get aroused. Moving on down he noticed something that he had not noticed before, she was bo-legged. That's a rare sight not many women are bo-legged which only made her look better in her fitted hip hugger jeans. Sesshoumaru knew he was well aroused, as he imaged her wrapping her legs around him as he passionly made love to her. Thank god his pants were roomy. Over all this Kagome was thick meaning she wasn't fat but she wasn't skinny either. She had shiny wavy almost curly black hair that stopped in the middle of her back. She had very full lips that he wanted kiss. She had big beautiful brown eyes that were starring at him. God she's beautiful.  
I'M IN LOVE, I'M IN LOVE, I'M IN LOVE, I'M IN LOVE, I'M IN LOVE he thought as he heard Miroku cough.

Miroku had been watching the exchange this whole time. This is great he thought, it's clear they are attracted to each other. He watched for a few more seconds, and then he coughed to snapped them out of their lustful stares. 

"Well are either of you going to speak or are you going to stare at each other all night."

Kagome blushed but soon recovered and stepped forward to shake Sesshoumaru's hand.

"You must be Sesshoumaru"  
"I'm Kagome"

Sesshoumaru looked at her and took her hand in his.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome"

"Well I guess I will leave you two alone, I'm going to raid your frige Sesshoumaru." With that Miroku walked out the study shutting the door behind him.


	5. Moving In

Ch 5 Moving In

After Miroku left Kagome turn and smile at Sesshoumaru.

"I heard you have a job for me."

Sesshoumaru just look at the beauty in front of him and replied

"Yes, I need you to help me make my soon to be ex-girlfriend jealous"

"She cheated on me and I think a little revenge is in order."

"Well I would love to help you but my help doesn't come cheap."

"You don't waste time do you" as he raised an eyebrow.

Kagome gave him a smirk and said "Miroku said there wouldn't be a problem about paying me, if there is a problem then I can just leave." She started to walk toward the door.

Before he knew what he was doing he reach out and grabbed her hand and said

"That's no problem, how much do you want?"

Kagome turned to look at him and felt week in the knees she looked into his golden eyes that looked back at her, and she wouldn't be able to walk away from him even if he didn't pay her.

"How much do you want?" He asked again.

"Depends on my job description."

"What would I have to do?" She said in a sweet innocence voice.

"The most important thing is you would have to move in." Sesshoumaru gauged her reaction, she seems to be in thought and when she didn't reply he continue on.

"You would have to go out in public with me, dinners, balls, and social events."

"That sounds simple enough." Said Kagome

"That's only part of it; I want you to be my personal assistant at work."

"Why?"

"Because Kagura works at my company, she's he vice president, and gets insanely jealous when my job requires me to work with females. She is even jealous of my gay secretary. It would kill her to have you work and live with me."

"That's fine, is that all you request of me?" She asked

"Yes, but I'm telling you this needs to look real. I want Kagura and everybody else to think were lovers, even though we'll deny it until I get ready to break up with her."

"So you want me to act like one of those stuck up females and were dresses all the time. This is really going to cost you since I have to go shopping."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment and then said,

"That want be necessary, I will pay for your expenses, but I don't want you to change your personality of style, you'd look good in anything you wear."

Kagome gasped, as she thought to herself, 'he thinks I look good.'

Sesshoumaru had not realized what he said until he looks at her face. Quickly trying to change the subject he asked her again how much would it cost him to use her?

Kagome turned her back to him trying to come up with a reasonable amount, she didn't want to say a large amount and have him change his mind.

Sesshoumaru saw she was having a hard time coming up with a figure so he decided to help her with it.

"What do you want to use the money for Kagome?"

Kagome looked at him, trying to decide if she should tell him the truth. Only part of the truth would not hurt as she thought to herself.

"Well I want to start college in the fall."

"I want to be a writer. I am pretty good at it, it's my passion."

Sesshoumaru gazed at Kagome she had a this goofy content look on her face. She must really love writing, he thought to himself.

"What do you write?"

"Everything, stories poems, and songs."

"So you need the money to pay tuition."

"Yep, but my little supermarket job barely puts gas in my car."

Conveniently leaving out her other job.

"What college will you be attending?"

"I got into Duke University, but the expenses are to high, I am thinking about enrolling in a local junior college."

"That want be necessary, I'll pay the full cost of tuition for your first year." Thinking she has to be a genius to get into Duke.

"You're joking right; do you know how much money that is?"

"Don't be silly of course I know how much it is, after all I did attend Duke for four years."

"Really?" Kagome asked as if she were five years old.

"Yes, four long years of business school."

"How old are you?" Kagome asked thinking he can't be that much older than me.

"20 and you?"

"I just turned 18 on Wednesday"

"Happy belated birthday" he said dryly.

"Thanks, did you finish high school early?" thinking he had to if he is only three years older than me and did four years of college already.

"Yes, now back to the task at hand."

Changing the subject quickly not wanting to talk about high school, he hated it and had no desire to discuss it with her.

"Do you accept my offer?"

"I don't know that's still a lot of money, even if I am pretending to be your lover."

"I mean come on do you really think I'm worth that much."

Not really expecting an answer, but she got one.

"Yes"

"What?"

"Yes, you are worth that and more."

"As a matter of fact I'll pay all four years worth of school."'

"You can't be serious?" Kagome stared wide eyed.

"I am very serious, but only under three conditions." He said waiting for a reply.

"What are they?" she asked

"One, you do the best job of making Kagura jealous."

Kagome nodded her head, silently telling him to continue.

"Two, you have to keep your grades up."

"Ok and three" she said thinking this is probably going to be the hardest.

"Three, you have to let me read some of your writings."

A frown immediately came to her face.

'my writings are very personal Kagome thought to herself, but if I'm going to be a writer people are going to have to read them.'

"Is that a problem?"

Kagome changed her expression.

"No that's no problem at all."

"Then we have a deal." Sesshoumaru said sticking his hand out for her to shake.

Kagome looked at his hand and said, "I think I need you to put something in writing."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"How very business like of you."

"My mother didn't raise a fool" Kagome said while smile.

God she's sexy when she smiles like that.

"I'll have my lawyer draw up the contract first thing tomorrow morning."

"Ok" Kagome said and finally shaking his hand.

As their hands met it was like an electric shock shooting threw both of them. They stared into each other eyes. Kagome's lips became dry all of the sudden. She stuck her tongue out to moisten them. Sesshoumaru's heart was beating faster than he could ever remember. He gazed at her as she licked her lips; it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. All thoughts left his mind accept he had to have her. He yanked his hand to pull her closer to him.

Before Kagome could come out of her daze Sesshoumaru pulled her forwarded allowing a gasp to come from her now open mouth. Not wasting anytime Sesshoumaru leaned forward and captured her lips.

Kagome was in total shock as she felt Sesshoumaru's lips upon hers. She instantly became weak as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. She was in heaven. Sesshoumaru devoured Kagome's lips as his tongue made passionate love to her mouth. He felt her going weak, so he placed his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Sesshoumaru felt his erection getting harder by the minute, and so did Kagome. Instead of her shying away she pressed harder on his arousal, grinding him slowly as she placed her arms around him. Kagome was sure that her panties were soaked in her juices. She had never felt this way before and neither had Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru let out a groan; if she didn't stop grinding him he would make love to her right there in his office on top of his desk. Just as he was about to pick her up and move to his desk, the door opens and in walks Miroku with a sandwich in his hands.

Kagome immediately jumps away from Sesshoumaru and tries to slow her breathing.

Miroku knowing what he walked in on gives a knowing smile and said

"Well I take it you two can get along."

Neither one replied as they gazed at each other.

"Have you come to an agreement Sesshoumaru about what you're going to do?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied "Kagome has agreed to help me." His eyes never leaving Kagome.

Kagome turned to Miroku feeling nervous under Sesshoumaru gaze.

"What's next?" She asked.

"That's up to Sesshoumaru."

Both Kagome and Miroku turned to Sesshoumaru to see what he would say.

Sesshoumaru looked at his watch, and then back a Miroku.

"Why don't you show Kagome around the house?"

It was more of a command then a question.

"Ok, but what are you going to be doing?" Not really waiting for a reply Miroku walked out of the study with Kagome right behind him, but she heard his answer.

"I have calls to make to the Dean of Admission at Duke."

Kagome turned around with a slight frown on her face.

"Aren't offices closed at this time of night?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but the Dean is a good friend of mine."

"Oh" was all Kagome could say with a frown still on her face.

"You know when you frown, it makes you look cute, but you should smile all the time, it makes you look sexy" as he smirked at her.

As he said those words she could only think of the amazing kiss that they shared, and how she wanted more. The kiss was so passionate, what more could a girl want out of her first kiss.

Her first kiss, she had given to this man, this Sesshoumaru, who she knew nothing about, but wants to know everything about him. At the thought of getting to know him better Kagome flashed him the sexiest smile and walk after Miroku.

Sesshoumaru felt his heart flutter as she smiled at him again and walked away.

Sesshoumaru sat down at his desk thinking about Kagome.

"She perfect" he said out loud.

He was about to spend almost a million dollars on her for school, but she was worth it. She was intelligent, charming and beautiful. Yep she was worth every penny he was going to spend on her. The more he thought about her the clearer his thoughts became. He smirked to himself, she didn't know it yet, but she's going to be the next Sesshoumaru Taisho. Yep, Kagome Taisho has a nice ring to it, was his last thought before he left his study to go find his mannish best friend and his future bride


	6. author's note

Sorry it's been so long, I've been working on other chapters and I will get them uploaded as soon as possible.


End file.
